The Robinsons
by the-lil-savage
Summary: A family of three moves into the Freeman' s neighborhood. A sexy mysterious mom, a gangster older daughter, and a silent younger one. Will the boys make new friends? Has Robert finally found his soul mate? Rated M to be Safe. Some Romance.
1. Chapter 1

It was another day in Woodcrest. A day like any other. The sun was out, the grass green, and the flowers in bloom. Robert Freeman is on Facebook, searching for the hottest women in his area. He ran across a woman. A black woman who looked about 46 years of age, skin the color of Hershey milk chocolate, and a nice round behind. Her name: Jessica Robinson.

"Damn!" Robert said. He was about to friend the woman, but he was interrupted by the sound of a loud engine. He scowled, got up, and opened his blinds. "What the hell?"

Across the street, a Uhaul truck pulled into the drive of a house that was previously for sale. "Oh yeah... I forgot someone bought that house." He muttered. "Great...now I gotta deal with these new neighbors knocking on my damn door..."

He went down stairs, and out the door to already see Huey and Riley out on the porch, curious to see who would come out of the truck. The first to come out was a woman. Robert gasped. "Jessica Robinson?! What a surprise!"

"You know her?" Riley asked.

"Yeah! She's the cutiepie I found on Facebook." He replied.

"Grandad, don't get caught up in that woman. We barely know her." Huey said. "She looks younger than you. "

"She's 47 years old Huey. I think I'm got this." He replied, crossing his arms. "Lets go say hi."

The Freemans walked across the street. The woman was carrying a heavy flat screen. "I could use some help, Ciana!" She yelled to the car.

A girl about Huey's age hopped out. She had long black hair to her mid back, wearing a purple Hollister hoodie, skinny jeans, and white Nikes. She was texting on her cell phone. "Damn mama. Can't you wait till I finish my freaking text?!" She replied.

Riley smiled. "Wow..."

Ciana noticed the way Riley was staring at her. "The Fuck are you?"

"Ciana!" Jessica scolded. "Language!"

"I'm Riley. Most people know me as young reezy." Riley said, holding out his hand.

"Oh! Reezy like the fundraiser? Why didn't you say so? You must be ballin'!" Ciana replied, shaking his hand. She turned to Huey. "And you are?"

Huey stood there and stared at her hand.

"Well okay then nigga..." she said.

Robert walked over to Jessica. "Well hello. I'm Robert Freeman, and I live across the street. Welcome to Timid Deer Lane."

Jessica smiled. "Well thank you Robert." She continued to struggle with the TV.

"Let me help you." He said as they carried the TV in the house. They came back out. "Awww that was nice of you. I'm Jessica by the way. And that's Ciana."

Ciana nodded her head. "What up." She looked closer at Robert. She began laughing. "Aw man, you the old nigga off of that Thugnificent song!" She pulled out her phone and took a picture. "Ima instagram this!"

Jessica looked around. "And...I have another daughter. Isabella!"

A girl Riley' s age comes out from behind the truck wearing a red sweater with a cat on it, white pants, shoes, and black seeing glasses. She doesn't say a word, but waves to the Freemans.

"Isabella don't really say much." Ciana said.

"It's nice to meet you all." Robert says and smiles. "So...would you like to...I don't know...come to my house for dinner later?"

Huey looks at Robert with a concerned look. Ciana frowns at him. "What nigga?! You don't want us there? You think you too good to have us in y'all little house?!"

Jessica pulls Ciana back. "We'd love to Robert."

**And that's the first chapter. What do you think should happen next? **


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on, Grandad." Huey complained. "Do we have to let that crazy girl come in our house?"

"Oh hush, boy!" Robert replied. "It's just for one night. Besides, it's rare that we get hot mom's like Jessica in our neighborhood. Your gonna respect Jessica and her daughter's or I'll beat ya ass in front of them!"

Huey crossed his arms. Riley smiled his toothy grin happily. "Stop being a hater Huey. Ciana's real gangster. Unlike her sister...What was her name?"

"Isabella." Huey said. "And it don't matter. I don't want any more kids coming to our neighborhood. Jasmine is already annoying on her own."

"Yeah, Jasmine is pretty annoying."But Ciana ain't like Jasmine. She's the nigga version of Cindy." Riley said, walking to his PlayStation and putting in _Grand Theft Auto V _

Huey shook his head in disbelief. "Usually I'm pretty much right about what's gonna happen. And I know how this is gonna end. Ciana is gonna end up being a crazy psycho girl."

"LA LA LA! SHUT UP NIGGA I AIN'T LISTENIN'!" Riley covered his ears.

"Mama, do we have to go to they house?" Ciana asked as her mom was in the kitchen putting a pie in the oven.

"Yes, Ciana, we have to." Jessica replied "You guys and I need to make some friends in this neighborhood."

"But mom...there's no way anyone will accept me here. Especially after they find out our little secret." Ciana groaned.

"Oh don't worry, Ciana. No one will know about that secret. Not if we hide it well." Jessica said. "Besides, Robert and his grandchildren will _love _us when they taste my famous Apple pie!"

Ciana rolled her eyes. "Whatever mom. Let's just hurry over. ISSABELLA!"

Isabella rushed downstairs with her jacket on and followed her sister and mother across the street.

**Sorry it's kinda short :b**


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, hello Robert!" Jessica exclaimed, when Mr. Freeman opened the front door. "We made a pie."

Robert smiled. " Oh, Jessica, you didn't have to do that..." Jessica playfully waved his comment off. "Don't be silly! You have to try it."

Ciana crossed her arms and said, "Well? Can we come in?!"

Jessica glared at her daughter. "Ciana! Manners!"

"Oh, Sure! Come in! BOYS!" Robert yelled to the stairs. Huey and Riley rushed down to the front door. "Boys, I want you to show Ciana and Issabella the Neighborhood."

Riley nods and grabs Ciana's hand and rushes her out the door. Issabella and Huey follow behind.

"First, we have Mr. and Mrs. Doubois' house. Huey knocks on the door and Jasmine answers.

"Hey guys! Are these the new kids on the block?" She asked.

"The _name_ is Ciana!" Ciana growled.

"We're just showing them around the neighborhood." Riley replied.

"Well,okay!" Jasmine said. "Nice to meet you guys!"

Ciana growled. "Hmph..."

"I know Jasmine can be annoying...but do you wanna meet a real gangster?" Riley asked Ciana.

"Sure. That is, if you actually _have_ one..." She replied.

"Well,if you find rappers gangster."

Ciana's eyes lit up. " Is it Skittles?!"

Riley raised an eyebrow. " who the hell is Skittles?"

"He's a worldwide famous white rapper." Huey replied.

"He's more than that! He changed the rap game! Man, I love me some white chocolate! " Ciana swooned. "So, who's this so called 'gangster rapper'?"

" Sup little lady?" Thugnificent held out his hand, but Ciana didn't shake it. Instead, she grabbed Issabella and put her behind her. "Skittles is alot better than you'll ever be. Oh, and you might wanna get rid of those weed plants, because there's already a warrant out for your arrest. " Everyone, including Issabella, looked at her like she was crazy. " Or so I've read...in a newspaper...hehe."

Ciana wiped her forehead. "...whew it's hot in here! Ooh, I smell chicken! We should get back to y'all house! Cmon Izzie!" She took Issabella and ran off.

"What the-" Thugnificent said. Huey shrugged.

**NOTE: Skittles is a parody of famous rapper Eminem **


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh, Robert! This fried chicken is amazing! Isn't it girls?" Jessica asked. Isabella smiled and nodded. Ciana was sweating hard.

"How did you know Thugnificent had a warrant out for his arrest?" Huey asked Ciana. Even Jessica was surprised at hearing this. "Say what?"

Ciana stood up. "Mom I didn't mean to-" Suddenly, Ciana's watch started beeping. "We gotta go!"

Robert looked confused. "Why so soon?" Jessica stood up. "Uh, we have to...go to a late night church meeting! Bye!" The three girls rushed out, slamming the door behind them.

Robert rubbed his temples. "Boy, why do you always have to ruin my company by asking our guests stupid ass questions?! I swear this always happens every time I invite a woman over for dinner!"

"Sorry Grandad, but I'm gonna go out for a while." Huey said, grabbing his scarf. "I'll be back before the streetlights come on." He closed the front door behind him.

Robert looked at Riley who was sitting at the table looking as lost and confused as Robert was. Robert sighed. "I'm going to bed. Riley, you do the dishes..." He said as he trudged upstairs.

"Damn..." Riley muttered.

Huey made his way across the street to the Robinson house. He climbed onto the ledge and peeked through the window. He saw Ciana in a high tech glass container and Jessica at what appeared to be the control panel.

"Okay Ciana, time to test your powers. Test 1: Strength." Jessica said.

A big boulder materialized in the glass dome in which Ciana was. She picked up the boulder with one hand, as if it was nothing but a feather. She then used her other hand to smash the rock to bits.

"Good." Jessica said, typing away at the controls. " Test 1 complete. Test 2: Telekinesis." Jessica pressed a button, and another boulder appeared. Ciana extended her arm, as if to guide the boulder, and the rock levitated. "Good." Jessica said again.

"I killed it!" She then paused for a second. "I'll be back..." She disappeared into thin air. Huey watched in disbelief. "What did she just do?"

"It's called teleportation, dumb ass..." Said a voice . Huey turned to see Ciana behind him. She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "You weren't supposed to see any of that!"

"I won't tell anyone! I promise." Said Huey.

"Well, I might as well tell you now that you know." Ciana said, and sat on the ledges edge, patting the spot next to her for Huey to sit.

"My family and I are people with superhuman abilities. As you unfortunately saw, I have super strength, telekinesis, and teleportation, Isabella has super speed, and mom has invisiability. We're not really heroes, or villains. We're just a family that just so happens to have powers. We were given these powers by _Him. _

"Who's him?" Huey asked. But Ciana shook her head. " I'm not allowed to speak about my dad." She then got seserious. " Huey Freeman, if you dare tell _Anyone _about our secret, I'll be forced to kill your entire family!" She pushes him off the ledge, but he lands on his feet. "Now beat it!" Ciana then disappears.

Huey runs back home, rushes upstairs to his room and hops on his computer and starts typing away. "Late night Church meeting my ass..."


	5. Chapter 5

Jessica and Robert are dressed in excercise gear and are jogging around the neighborhood. "Robert, I apologize for our leaving early last night."

"Oh, that's okay. At least you came back. Usually women don't have the guts to return to my house after meeting my horrible grandkids."

Jessica laughed. "Oh, your boys are so nice! I just wish Ciana would get along with them..."

"Woo...that girl disrespects you too much Jess." Robert replies. Jessica looks down. "Yeah I know. But that's how he wanted her..."

Robert looked confused. "He? You're married? Oh, I knew it was too good to be true!"

Jessica shook her head violently. "No! But I used to be. I don't like talking about it..."

"Sorry I brought it up." Robert replied.

"Nah, its okay! I like you Robert. You're not like any man I've ever met." Jessica said as they stopped at Robert's house. "You want some lemonade?" Robert asked her. She smiled and nodded. They went inside the house.

"Hey, where are Huey and Riley?"

"Oh, they're at school."

"School?" Jessica asked, puzzled.

"You don't know what a school is?" Robert asked her. She shook her head no.

"Well, cutiepie, school is where children go to learn things. Are Ciana and Issabella not in school?"

"Well no...with work, I've never really had the time for it." Jessica replied. Robert smiled. "What do you do for a living, Jess?"

Jessica spit out the lemonade she had in her mouth. "Uh, I'm what you'd technically describe as a highly trained cop."

"Oh. Well, You could arrest me anytime, Ms. Officer!" He grabbed Jessica by the waist. She slipped a little and caused their lips to touch. They both closed their eyes and let it happen, until they heard a scream.

Ciana stood their, rubbing her eyes. "God, please burn my eyes!"

"Oh hush girl!" Jessica said.

"You kidding an old man is just...ugh!" Ciana said, covering her mouth as if she was gonna throw up.

"Hey! I ain't that old! Now, You better learn some respect before I beat it into you!" Robert attempted to pull out his belt , and hit her, but Isabella rushed in with her super speed and grabbed it.

Ciana got up and chopped the belt in half. She turned to Robert. "Oh, You're SO gonna pay for that..."


End file.
